Code Blood
by KallenViBrittania
Summary: A hallows eve special, (Not a 1-shot) Kallen gets hurt badly in the battle of Shinjuku, only to be saved by a mysterious figure in black, when she wakes up in someone else's home, without a scratch on her, she knows something is up. Her life just got turned upside down. (Kallen X Lelouch rated M for bad mouths, serious gore, and very lewd lemony goodness, this isn't for kids.)
1. Chapter 1

Her Glasgow was nearly finished, these damn knights have been following her non stop, firing away with their harkens and assault rifles, doing their best to catch up.

Kallen Stadtfeld was doing her level best to not die at the hands of the purists, the entire operation to steal poison gas was a total disaster. Her knightmare was damaged so badly she didn't know how it was even functioning.

Her Glasgow rounded a corner, then used her kraken to swing to the other side, propelling herself down the street and past another corner, with any luck her pursuers would go the wrong way... Her one armed Glasgow was spent. She took several deep, long breaths. She was covered in sweat.

She did not notice that roughly a Kilometer down the road to her right, that a Sutherland with a sniper rifle had seen her, and took aim.

Before she knew what was happening, her knightmare was blown off its feet, the cockpit going red with emergency lights, and blood, her frame fell over, and her cockpit cracked open.

Blood began to leak from her mouth and she began to cough, she slowly looked down in horror and her eyes watered when she saw a large shard of metal buried in her ribcage.

She closed her eyes and began to cry... this was the end for her, wasn't it?

A trio of Britannian soldiers made their way to the frame, 2 of them went to check the status of the pilot while the third covered them.

The first one looked inside the cracked cockpit.

"Hah, its a chick, pretty nice one too, think we should have some fun with her before we blow her brains out?" One of the asked the other.

"She's a fucking eleven, we can do what we want, I love my job."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Its standard protocol to take her prisoner and you want to rape her, then kill her!? The fucks wrong with you two!?" The third one, whom was covering them yelled in disgust.

The other two looked at each other before pointing their guns at him, and he stepped back in surprise. His own men where about to murder him.

That was until the hands of one of them was forcibly removed, the ligaments turning into blood and gore almost instantaneously. They all screamed in surprise, and one in pain, before the second one could react, his head met the same fate, his helmet was shattered and his head painted the street. His body fell back off the knightmare. That was when the first one was finished off, a giant hole punched straight through his BDU and organs spilling out of the gaping wound. Blood erupting like a volcano from the wound.

The third one could only stand there in shock, before something quickly hit a nerve at the base of his neck, he instantly went to sleep, falling to the ground, knocked out cold.

After it was all said and done, a black cloaked figure walked up to the knightmare, climbed on top, and looked inside. The figure was wearing almost all black. Black jeans, black cloak, black hood, black boots, black gloves, his sweater underneath and his shirt where black as well, the only white thing was his socks.

Kallen felt lighter than air, she could feel herself being picked up and moved, very gently in fact. Did one of her friends find her? As her blood continued to leak from her body she was sure it would take a miracle to save her at this point. Her consciousness began to fade, but before she could lose herself to darkness completely, she felt someone remove the offending shard of metal, and she heard a voice.

"I can save you, but it will cost you, from now on, a different providence, a different time, a different life is what awaits you, quickly, your life is fading and time is short, I need an answer."

She didn't care, her life was fucked up already, and she didn't want to die.

"I... want... to live." The hoarse reply was followed by a cough, blood flying from her lips as she cried, even after numbing from blood loss the pain was horrific.

"So be it." The voice faded, and she felt something pressed to her lips, a liquid entered her mouth, it tasted of iron, and it was warm, she didn't know what it was, but she hoped it helped all the same.

When she awoke, she was surprised she was still alive to do so. She waited for a quick stab of pain from the horrific wounds she sustained earlier, but it didn't come. She opened her eyes to find herself staring at a cream colored ceiling, she sat up, looking down at herself, she was covered in blankets, and the pillow her head was resting on wasn't bad either. She slowly pulled the covers back and observed her body.

Not a scratch, she was in her underwear, meaning someone had changed her out of her clothes. Her cheeks brightened to a lovely shade of red at the thought. But she ran her hand all the way down her chest to her taut stomach, nothing, no injury to speak of, her skin was nearly flawless.

But there was no way what happened was all just a dream, she could remember the mission, the vivid pain, the voice... it was all too real... that voice, who was it? It wasn't anyone she knew, she could tell that much, she decided to get up, looking around the room as she did so. The walls where the same color as the ceiling, the room itself was rather Spartan, a few pieces of furniture but there was nothing special about it. She opened a wooden door, peeking out into the hallway.

To her right where some more doors, one was probably a bathroom, one was more than likely another bedroom, however, the door across from her was unsettling, it was locked with multiple bolts, and had chains in front of it. She raised her eyebrows at this.

'Strange.' She stepped out into the hallway and looked to her left, she could see a dining table and a window with the blinds closed, she decided to walk there, looking around as the room opened up, to the left, an exit door, and the kitchen, to the right, a small living room with a TV and a couch.

She heard someone clear their throat behind her. She turned around quickly to see a black cloaked man he was holding a pair of black shorts and T-shirt. She raised an eyebrow, then looked down at herself, her envy inducing... make that hormone inducing if the observer was male... body on display with only her 2 most prominent assets held by her white bra and panties.

She squeaked, her cheeks blazing red, she grabbed the garments out of the figures hands and ran back to the room she woke up in.

She came out, fully dressed a minute later. She went back to the living room, seeing the person that saved her was playing solitaire.

"Uh, are you the one that saved me?"

"Yes." The simple, calm answer came, the person was definitely male.

"Umm, thank you, for everything, I don't know how to repay you."

"Trust me, you don't want to be thanking or paying me, I saved your life, but like I said, it was at a cost I couldn't control, I told you it would be a different providence, a different time, a different life."

"My life has been a hectic shit-show for the past seven years, I can handle a curveball, but if you could tell me exactly what you did I would be grateful."

"If I told you then you would think I'm crazy, do me a favor, flex your gums if you can."

She did as asked, she could feel something strange pop out alongside her teeth, she raised an eyebrow, and walked over to the bathroom, and took a glance in the mirror with her mouth open.

Fangs, she had fangs...

She let out a high pitched shriek.

Lelouch sighed.

* * *

A/N Happy Halloween ya fuck-sticks. Its vampire Lelouch X vampire Kallen with this supernatural twist of fate in code geass on the day of fright, this is only the prologue, so don't worry more will come soon, I am also going to upload a new chapter of Code Knightmare in a day or so.


	2. Chapter 2

She shrieked, stepping back out of shock, the back of her legs hit the edge of the tub behind her in the bathroom, she was about to lose all balance and fall in when her hand was grabbed and held her steady. The man that she saw a few moments ago in the living area was there. She was pulled back up, and she looked at him with confusion.

"What, did you do to me?"

"I saved your life."

"I know that but what's with the fangs!?" She yelled hysterically.

The man under the hood sighed. "Go have a seat at the table, I'll get you a drink and something to eat, I promise that you'll have an explanation."

She stood there a moment, taking a few deep breaths and calming down before walking out of the bathroom. She got to the table and took a seat, the man meanwhile set out to make some breakfast.

She kept flexing her gum muscles. Every time she did so the fangs would pop out of seemingly nowhere, and when she did it while they where out, they retracted back into her gums. She decided to press the tip of her index finger against one of them, she pulled back when she felt a small sting of pain, when she looked down she saw a trickle of blood leaking from her finger.

'Sharp...' she thought quietly, as she stared at the red liquid. It looked... she didn't know what it looked like to her now. She had nosebleeds before, it was nothing special, she would normally find some water to clean it off. Yet the sight of it, felt strange now, she was drawn to it, she couldn't strop looking at it intently.

The dripping seemed to be the loudest thing, even among the clatter of pans and the faucet running. The slow, methodical pitter patter of the crimson liquid. She could see it, hear it, feel it... hell, she was pretty sure she could smell it, the thick, yet light red substance trickling down her finger smelled of iron and a mixture of other things, it smelled familiar. Perhaps she should taste it?

She shook her head and blinked, snapping out of her trance. 'Where the hell did that come from...?' She looked up, the man that saved her and was cooking her breakfast now was looking at her, his hood cocked slightly in her direction, no doubt he was observing her out of the corner of his eyes.

He turned back and resumed making breakfast. "Paper towels in the cabinet below the sink." He muttered, pointing a finger to the sink to his left, next to a window with the blinds shut. She got up, walked over, crouched down, opened the cabinet and stripped a sheet of paper towel from a roll. She closed it, walked back over to her seat and wiped up the blood from the table before wrapping it tightly around her punctured finger.

She briefly looked at him again in the midst of making sure the wound was out of sight. 'He saw that, I know he did, I can feel it. Yet he says nothing, is this normal for his method of saving people? Or maybe he's too creeped out to say anything.' She thought sourly.

"You should relax, I promise I only want to help, what you just did is normal for the situation. I'm not judging you." He said softly with his back still turned to her, he quickly opened a cabinet above his head and pulled out a pair of plates and glasses. When he turned around, he handed her a plate loaded with bacon, eggs, hash-browns, and toast, along with a tall glass of orange juice.

She blinked in surprise, it was a lot, but, looking at that now, she was feeling pretty hungry...

Scratch that, ravenous, that was a better word to describe her right now, there was a strange emptiness in her gut she hadn't felt before.

She didn't want to look like a pig though, so she mumbled a "Thank you." And started nibbling on a piece of bacon. When he turned around with a plate of his own, though this one much more modest, and some apple juice in his own glass he chuckled at the sight of her.

She puffed her cheeks out in embarrassment and looked away, her cheeks turning slightly red.

"Hey, its alright, I didn't laugh at you to be mean, I just find your temperate act right now unnecessary."

She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow.

"I _know_ that you are starving right now, and there is reason behind it, that's why I made you such a big plate, there's no need to stand on ceremony and act proper. You aren't with a bunch of asinine nobles, just me. Go on, dig in." He placated her with a gentle voice.

She allowed herself to relax. She was usually a good judge of character and this guy seemed pretty nice... he did save her life, maybe putting up the sick and tepid wasn't necessary. Her eyes moved down to look at the plate longingly, then back up to him quickly as though to ask 'are you sure?'

He nodded at the unasked question, sipping his drink.

She began to shamelessly stuff her face, the near foot tall mountain of food was quickly reduced to scraps in just a minute or so, she didn't even use utensils, she finished by chugging the tall glass of juice in no time flat.

"What... the hell... I've never eaten so much in my life before and yet I don't feel full?" She muttered, using a napkin to dab her lips.

"Its because of the change your body is going through. Your metabolism has sped up dramatically and your body has been burning every ounce of expendable energy to keep the process going."

"You still need to explain what the hell you did to me." She prodded.

He slumped in his chair.

"Right, that, look, there's really no easy way to explain this and I have no doubt you wont believe me at first, so I'm just going to go ahead and say it." He took a deep breath. "The transformation isn't complete, but, you are turning into..." He seemed to struggle to finish, mumbling the last part.

"I'm turning into what?" She asked, she was beyond concerned.

He rubbed his face under the hood with one of his gloved hands. She was confused how she somehow couldn't see anything under the hood, like there was pure shadow concealing his face except for his eye color, which was a rather lovely shade of violet.

"...A vampire. Kallen, you are turning into a vampire." He said firmly.

"... Ahahahahahaha! That's a good one, you had me worried for a second I almost aheh..." She stopped laughing when she noticed he was staring at her without an ounce of humor in his eyes or his voice.

"W-wait, you're serious... no... that's not possible, vampires don't exist..." She mumbled.

He pulled his hood back, the near impenetrable shadow that hid his face vanished. He was... well he was both beautiful and handsome in her eyes, he had sharp features, and a pale complexion that resembled milk white. He opened his mouth.

His eyes flashed, turning bloody crimson, and the rows of what where normal teeth turned into a maw of meat shredding razor blade chompers that looked like they could rip someone to shreds, sprouting out on either side of his mouth there a pair of long, sharp fangs similar to that of a venomous snake, or a bat.

She fell back in her chair, it was about to hit the ground when suddenly the source of her fear was somehow behind her, keeping the seat from falling, his mouth was closed, and his eyes where violet again, he pushed the chair back up, she turned around to look at him, but he was gone. She heard someone drinking out of a cup and just like that when she turned back he was in his seat like he never moved.

She stared at him, then at the juice he was drinking, he set the empty cup down and looked directly into her eyes.

"Do you believe me now?"

She slowly nodded, her body tense, she didn't take her eyes off of him for a second, she would not allow herself to blink, lest he leave his seat and reappear behind her.

"Damn, I guess I went a little too far, letting my eyes turn and showing you my fangs would have been good enough." He mumbled. "Kallen, listen to me, I do not want to hurt you, I don't want to eat you, and I don't want to drink your blood, please calm down."

His voice was strangely soothing, she found her fight or flight instincts slowly ebbing away, her muscles relaxing, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"How?" She breathed out. "What did you do to turn me, and how do you know my name?"

He slowly stood from his chair and walked around the table, he took a knee, and held her hands, his eyes flashed red again, when she blinked, she was seeing something, it was like an out of body experience. She saw her old red Glasgow, trashed as it was with 2 dead soldiers and one knocked out cold laying around it, the ma- no, the vampire that saved her was holding her body in his hands, bridal style.

"I... want... to live." Blood leaked from her mouth, a shard of metal buried into her lower abdomen, poking out of her back.

He set her down, bit his wrist with his fangs, and pressed the open wound to her mouth, she drank.

In a flash of light the vision was gone, and they where back in the kitchen. He let her hands go and stood.

"I drank your blood, vampire blood, that's how?"

He gave a nod. "I heard them calling for a girl named Kallen over the radio and asking if she and the Glasgow where ok, I assumed it was you

"Ok... this is crazy..."

"I know, it will take a while to get used to it, the process will take some time but you will adapt."

They stayed in their respective spots in silence until the violet eyed vampire began to speak.

"My name is Lelouch."

"Hello, Lelouch." She answered softly, her mind was a little frazzled right now.

"So, I'm going to leave for just a little bit, you can go ahead and watch T.V. I've got plenty of channels so I'm sure you will find something to distract you. I know someone who can help you figure this out, try to relax, see you soon." And just like that he was gone. The door shut before she could even register he left.

She slowly got up, walked into the living room, and plopped onto the couch, absentmindedly turning on the T.V. and flipping through channels, her mind abuzz.

She was snapped out of it when the HI-TV channel showed some familiar faces, Ohgi, Tamaki, Siguyama, more kept popping up.

"These terrorists where caught in the Shinjuku ghetto, they stand accused of treason against the crown, and are scheduled to be executed in three days time." The reporter said.

Her eyes widened, she got up and bolted out of the room.

* * *

Lelouch arrived back at the apartment an hour later, walking in and sighing in frustration, he looked around, it was silent...

Kallen wasn't here.

"Oh no... not good..." He mumbled. He ran back out the door.

Kallen was standing in an alleyway not far away from the military prison she could tell was holding her friends, she sensed them, somehow she knew they where in there, she took a single step forward when suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder and pulled her back, she was pressed up against the wall by Lelouch.

"You _cannot_ just get up and leave like that, there are things at play that you do _not_ understand!" He hissed.

"Let go, my friends are in there I have to save them!"

"No, you need to stop and think!"

"They'll die if I don't rescue them!" She snapped.

"And how do you plan to do that? Storm the gates, go in guns blazing? You are just one person, not even a full vampire yet, you need proper training before you can attempt anything!"

"I don't have time and you wont stop me!"

"I'm not going to stop you! I want to help!"

"You...! You want to help?"

"Yes, I will help, we will rescue your friends before the execution but you need to do as I say if you want for not only them to survive but yourself as well." He commanded firmly.

"Fine, we do it your way and you help me bust them out." She relented.

"Deal."

They shook on it.

* * *

They stood in yet another alley outside a bar when the side door opened, out walked a person in all white, from their hoodie to their shoes, the sweater was outlined with light green and gold with white jeans and white gloves. If Kallen had to guess, it was a woman, she found herself correct when a feminine chuckle erupted from the person in question, they pulled their hood down revealing a beautiful young woman with green hair and golden eyes.

"So this is her?" The green haired woman questioned, placing her hands on Kallen's face and turning it different ways, examining her.

Kallen began to struggle to get the hands off of her. "Hey, let go!" She found them to be like stone, strong and unmovable lest the golden eyed girl willed it.

"She's a cute one, and feisty, you _naughty_ boy, you said you found her in Shinjuku?"

"Oh yeah, you know I was just going for my afternoon stroll and bumped into her." He snarked.

"You are a terrible liar."

"Right, so, what do you think C.C. you can give her the works right?"

The girl apparently named C.C. hummed, letting go and giving Kallen a once around as she paced, observing her. She stopped in front of them.

"Alright, yeah, I can show her the ropes."

"Good, I'm going to prepare, see you soon." Lelouch was gone in a flash of black streaking out of the alleyway, leaving a perplexed Kallen and an amused looking C.C.

"Alright, c'mon newbie, I'm gonna show you how to function as a vampire, I have the perfect place to practice a few things." She snatched Kallen's hand and dragged her out of the alley and onto the street. Kallen managed to eventually have her hand back, but continued to walk with C.C.

"So while we are on the way, you go ahead and ask away, you no doubt have questions about vampires, I'll do my best to separate fact from fiction."

"Ok... I could see myself in the mirror?"

"2 reasons for that, first, you aren't a full vampire, yet, second is because its an active ability, not a passive one, you chose when you appear to be visible in something other than the naked eye, that includes cameras, mirrors, binoculars, exedra-exedra you get the point."

"Interesting, ok, so I could still eat human food this morning."

"One of many misconceptions, vampire drink blood to enhance their strength, speed, senses, and supernatural abilities, we still rely on regular food for basic energy and to help our bodies function properly."

"Sunlight?"

"Nope, we don't burn in sunlight, its pretty damn funny actually, the story behind it. So get this, some shmuck, who I personally think was on drugs and high as shit, got out of his bath, and walked outside, buck naked-"

Kallen struggled to hold in her laughter.

"He was supposedly a vampire, though there is no proof, anyways, he stands there, staring at the sun, he didn't bother drying off so steaming hot water is still evaporating on his body, he suddenly runs inside, screaming like he's in pain, and refuses to come out for the rest of the day. Hence the rumor that sunlight burns vampires." C.C. finishes with a smirk.

"Oh my god that's so stupid! AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"It is, so, what else?"

"Uh, allergies to garlic and silver?"

"A single vampire was allergic to garlic, they assumed it was for every vampire, so that's why for the garlic, I'm glad that's not true because I love pizza and pasta."

"And the silver? Do vampires spontaneously combust when touching it?"

"Nope, although vampire hunters have taken a liking to make bullets out of silver, dip them in holy water, and have them blessed by a priest, trust me, getting hit by one stings like a bitch."

"Vampire hunters...?" She questioned cautiously.

"Oh don't worry about it, these days they are much more liberal as opposed to the old traditionalist view of just hunting us around the globe for sport, they only go after us if we commit a serious crime."

"But, I plan to break into a military base and rescue my friends, whom the government of Britannia labeled terrorists." She said.

"Oh no, you misunderstand, they have a very small, specific list of rules for us vampires to abide by, so long as we stick to it they will look the other way."

Kallen relaxed. "Ok, cant cross running water?"

"One of us was afraid of heights, and water as it so happened, he refused to cross a bridge going over a river while chasing down some assholes that stole a painting from him."

"Ok... oh, cant enter someone's home unless invited?"

"Many vampires back then where very polite."

"A stake through the heart?"

"That would kill anybody, but actually no, we can die from taking too much damage, even though we have regenerative properties, the older and more experienced the vampire, the more damage they can sustain and repair. A stake will weaken us, but it wont kill us."

Kallen chuckled. But stopped when C.C. did, they turned to see another alleyway, three Britannians where beating down on a Japanese man. C.C. strode in and cleared her throat.

The three of them stopped and looked at her. Kallen, whom walked over to the side and looked back and forth between the two noticed that C.C.'s eye tinged red.

"Hey, this is a bit silly isn't it, why don't you go home and rethink what you're doing." Her voice, it was strange, it echoed in an unbelievably soothing tone. Kallen herself felt like she was being hypnotized, like a siren messing with its prey, the men relaxed, going slack.

"You know, she's right, maybe we should go..." Their leader mumbled, they shuffled past the two of them and left the Japanese man alone, exiting the alley.

C.C. turned around, and Kallen snapped out of her reverie, the Japanese man was a little banged up but mostly fine, just confused, so was Kallen, who ran out after C.C. the green haired girl's eyes returned to their original golden color.

"What the hell was that?" Kallen hissed, that freaked her out.

"That is one of our abilities as a vampire, we can sorta hypnotize people with a passive subconscious suggestion."

"Wow..."

"Yup, it works better on people of the opposite sex, but if the person of the same sex happens to be homosexual then it works just as good."

"That's... that's amazing."

"Trust me young padawan, this is only the beginning." C.C. cackled

Kallen was a little scared of what this vampire had in store for her.

* * *

A/N review!


End file.
